


CoverArt for Spiral!Verse by GoddessofBirth

by SusanMarieR



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Chronicles of Riddick/Firefly, Firefly
Genre: Cover Art, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverArt for Sprial!Verse by GoddessofBirth</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/17415">Spiral!Verse, by GoddessofBirth</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverArt for Spiral!Verse by GoddessofBirth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/407774) by [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/pseuds/GoddessofBirth). 



> I own nothing.  
> Note: they won't let me link to a series... this is really for the whole series not just the first origin story.

[](http://s1151.photobucket.com/albums/o634/susanmaries/SusanMarieR/AO3CoverArt/?action=view&current=SpiralVerseAO3copy_zps1f45b14e.jpg)


End file.
